Kingdom Hearts: The Battle of Hearts
by animeluvergurl93
Summary: Organization XIII is back again! And there is an Organization 23? Who are they? They don't work for Organization XIII? What? And who are the Mage Sisters? Read and find out. PLZ read and review. p
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! It's me again! (animeluvergurl93 for those slow people out there . . . jk) I don't own **_any_** and I mean **_any_** Kingdom Hearts characters so no suing or flaming me. However, I do own the following characters, except Jori (my friend ShadowStar69 lets me use her). I'll add boys later. Read and review please. Thanx

Name – Rin

Age – 13

Gender – Female

Other info – She's the youngest of the Mage Sisters. She's not developed like her sisters (her powers). She has light green hair and forest green eyes. She wears a pale green skirt with a darker shade of pants. Her top is a strapless shirt with a string to go around her neck. She wears dark green tennis. On her arms she wears sleeves that go from her below her shoulder, to her wrist that fans out. Out in public or at an unknown place, she wears a dark green hoodie. She controls the power of nature.

Name – Jori (Jor)

Age – 14

Gender – Female

Other info – She's second youngest (of the Mage Sisters. Unlike Rin, her powers have developed. She has ice-blue eyes and sky blue wavy hair. She wears baggy blue capris and a shirt that has only one strap. A light blue veil hooked from her strap (so it looks like it goes around her neck) that goes down her other arm (the arm without the strap). She wears light blue tennis. Out in public or at an unknown place, she wears a light blue hoodie. She controls the power of wind.

Names – Catherine (Spataro) and Elizabeth (Izzy)

Ages – 15

Genders – Female

Other info – They are fraternal twins. Elizabeth is older than Catherine by 5 minutes. They are the third oldest of the Mage Sisters. Unlike Rin, their powers have developed. Elizabeth has dark navy hair and eyes. She wears a dark blue tank top and dark blue pants that fan out at the bottom. Catherine has ruby eyes, and short red hair (down below her ears). She wears the same outfit as Izzy, except red. Out in public or in an unknown place Spataro wears a flame red hoodie and Izzy wears a dark blue hoodie. Catherine controls fire, and Elizabeth controls water.

Name – Raven (Ray)

Age – 15

Gender – Female

Other info – She is the second oldest of the Mage Sisters. Unlike Rin, her powers have developed. She has lavender and violet eyes. She wears a blouse that that go wide towards her wrists and pants that go wide towards her ankle. She wears purple heels. Out in public or in an unknown place Raven wears a dark purple hoodie. She has psychic powers.

Name – Mia

Age – 15

Gender – Female

Other info – She is the oldest of the Mage Sisters. Unlike Rin, her powers have developed. She has a solid yellow hair, and golden eyes. She wears a long, elegant, pale yellow skirt and a yellow top that has a veil-type cloth for sleeves (this shirt has sleeves). She wears yellow boots. Out in public or in an unknown place she wears a yellow hoodie. Mia controls thunder.

General info – The Mage Sisters are in a group of people called Organization 23 (they have **_no_** alliances with Organization XIII). In fact, they are at war with them. You will soon find out why. Also, with Organization 23, they have friends, too. Unlike Organization XIII, they have hearts and are real people.

And now, Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

**In the castle from World that Never Was . . .**

Dusks swarmed in with cloaks. They set them down. Soon, dark energy began to swirl and in the places were the people from Organization XIII. All of them were there and alive. A guy with silver hair and orange eyes (I think orange eyes) stepped up and stretched.

"We live once again," he said, "We have been given another chance to have hearts."

A guy with black hair in a high ponytail and deep blue eyes walked over to the other guy.

"Yes, Xemnas. But, what are we going to do this time?" he asked.

"We are going to use the hearts to make us real, Xaldin," Xemnas explained, "But, we need to collect a lot of them, just like we did for kingdom hearts."

"But why?" a guy with gray hair in a ponytail and a patch on his eye asked.

"Because, it's not going to be easy to use just one heart per person to make us real," Xemnas explained, "I will just have to pretend to be Xehanort and get more information on the heart."

"But why Xehanort?" A guy with blond hair, beard, and mustache asked.

"Fool! Do you think he would realize that I'm Xehanort right now? I need to get more information **_without_** him knowing that we're alive now," Xemnas said.

He looked at Axel and the others.

"You members must think wisely. This is your second chance, do not be stupid and try to turn on us,**_ again_**," he said to them.

They looked away.

"While I'm away, I would like you to visit some "friends"," He said, then disappeared in the dark hole.

Xaldin turned to Axel, Marluxia, and the others.

"You guys stay here, Xigbar, Luxord, and I will go visit the wielder of the Keyblade," he said.

"What about me?" Demyx asked.

"You . . . you stay here too," Xaldin answered, "You not that much of a good fighter anyway."

The three non-traitors disappeared in the dark holes.

"I'm not that bad!" Demyx shouted.

"Uh, yeah, you kinda are," Axel said.

The others laughed.

**Back on Destiny Island . . .**

"Ugh, I'm so bored," Sora groaned.

He was sitting on the sand while Kairi and Riku were talking.

Then, as if on cure, little heartless started to appear from the ground. The trio got up, their keyblades in hand. They fought off most of them, but they just kept coming.

"There too many of them!" Kairi panted.

"But why are they here?" Sora asked.

Then a bright light flashed and a boy with blond hair appeared with a keyblade and a girl with blond hair appeared. With one swipe, the heartless were gone. The girl stuck her hand out, and a beam of light shot out, creating a door.

"Roxas! Namine!" Sora exclaimed.

"C'mon, there will be more of them," Namine said while taking Kairi's hand.

All of them headed towards the door. Roxas was the last on in. As he closed the door, more heartless appeared.

"Why are heartless appearing now?" Sora asked.

"We don't know, but something obviously must be wrong for them to just appear," Namine said.

"Where are we, come to think of it?" Kairi asked.

"I'd say, Radiant Garden," Sora answered.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" A girl in a ninja outfit yelled.

"See you later,' Roxas said as he fused with Sora.

Namine did the same thing with Kairi.

"Hey Yuffie," Sora greeted.

"Let's go say "hi" to the gang," Yuffie said.

They all went to Merlin's House.

**Merlin's House . . .**

After Sora explained what was going on, he got bombarded with hugs from a certain duck and dog.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said.

Kairi giggled and Riku smirked.

"So, heartless appeared in your town?" Leon said.

"Yeah, and we don't know why," Riku said.

"There must be a problem, or something must've happened for them to appear again," Aerith said.

"But what we need to figure out is, what," Cloud said.

"Why don't we go ask Tron. He might know what happened." Leon suggested, "I'll meet you at the computer room."

He went out the door.

"We'll, let's go!" Donald said.

"We'll come with you," Kairi said.

Sora looked at Riku, who nodded.

"Okay," Sora said.

The five went out the door. When they got to the Postern, a deep voice came out.

"Sora! Roxas!" it said.

Then, the dark holes appeared, and out came Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord.

"What!" Donald said.

"How are you still alive?" Goofy said.

"We defeated you!" Sora said.

"Well, now we're back and alive," Xigbar said, "Were you a good boy?"

"Wait, if **_they're_ **alive, then, that must mean - " Riku started.

"Yes, Xemnas is alive," Xaldin said.

"But," Xigbar said.

"We would like you guys to give us something," Luxord finished, and he snapped his fingers.

Heartless appeared everywhere.

"Oh, no!" Kairi said, "There too many of them!"

Suddenly, a knife like weapon was thrown at the heartless, killing them instantly. The hearts flew towards a figure in a dark green hoodie. She captured them, than gave them a kiss. The hearts disappeared in a fit of sparkles. The figure jumped down towards Sora and the gang. She landed in front of them.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" Xigbar asked.

"Go ask your boss," the figure said.

It was a feminine voice.

"Not before we uncover who you are," Xaldin said.

The three members got their weapons.

"Heh, losers," the figure said.

Vines appeared around her, thrashing and hitting the Organization XIII members.

"Augh! C'mon, let's go back!" Xaldin said.

The three disappeared in the dark holes.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

The figure turned to them. She took down her hood, to reveal green hair and green eyes.

"Hello!" she smiled warmly at them.

"Who are you?" Sora asked again.

"My name's Rin. The youngest of the Mage Sisters," she said, "I'm with Organization 23." (no roman numerals)

Immediately Sora got into fighting stance.

"Whoa! Wait, wait a sec. I assure you, I have **_no_** alliances with Organization XIII!" she explained, "In fact, we are at war with them. But it seems Xemnas has not told them."

"War?" Kairi said.

"Why are you at war with them?" Riku asked.

Rin looked sad.

"It's not for me to say. If you want to know, you should ask Mia, the oldest of us," she said, "You'll run into her sometime."

"Hey, um, Rin?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah Goofy?" she answered.

"What? You know our name too?" Donald asked, surprised.

"Of course. You guys are popular among us and the Organization 23! Your like, legends," she explained, "So what did you want Goofy?"

"Well, do you know why Organization XIII is back?" Goofy asked.

Rin started to think.

"Hm. The cloak!" she exclaimed.

"What about them?" Riku asked.

"Because you didn't destroy his cloak, they came back," she explained.

"Who's cloak?" Kairi asked.

"Xemnas," Rin answered, "You destroy his cloak, he'll never come back. Ensuring that if you destroy the other members, they won't come back either."

"We're on our way to go to the computer room, want to come?" Kairi asked.

"Sure," Rin answered.

They were off.

**Meanwhile at the castle in World that Never Was . . .**

Xaldin and the others appeared.

"Hm, back already?" Axel said with a smirked.

"Shut up! If it wasn't for that girl, we'd still be there," Xaldin snapped.

"What girl?' Marluxia asked as he came in.

"We don't know, we didn't see her face. She wore a dark green hoodie," Xigbar said.

Xemnas appeared.

"So, how'd it go?" Luxord asked.

"Smooth but, he still needs some persuasion though," he answered, "So, what's this girl you're talking about?"

"We don't know. She wore a dark green hoodie," Xigbar said.

"Hm, dark green hoodie you say. We'll, it seems familiar, so, I want you to go find out who she is and what she looks like," Xemnas said, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Don't worry, we got it covered," Demyx said with a grin.

So, what do you guys think? Plz R&R. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! . . . .ok I'll stop. Please read. And pretty please review! p please?

**Chapter 2**

**At Ansem's computer . . . **

"You made it! I'm glad . . . to see your ok," Leon said.

Sora looked confused.

"giggle, it's his way of being worried over you guys," a soft feminine voce said.

They turned around to see a girl with emerald green eyes, wearing a pink skirt and a red and white top. Her hair was in a braid with some strands hanging.

"Aerith," Leon said.

"When did you get here?" Sora asked.

"I was following you to make sure you guys didn't get in trouble," Aerith answered.

"Well, you were a little late on that," Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"We were ambushed by Organization XIII," Donald said.

"What?" Aerith gasped.

"But you defeated them," Leon said.

"But not their cloaks," Rin cut in.

"And who are you?" Aerith asked.

"That's Rin," Kairi explained, "She saved us from the heartless Organization set to attack us so they could collect the hearts. She's the youngest of the Mage Sisters."

"Yeah, her organization is at war with Organization XIII," Goofy said.

"Oh my," Aerith said.

"I can't explain why, but I do know the reason. If you want to know, you'll have to ask my oldest sister, Mia," Rin said.

Silence filled the room.

"So, are we gonna ask Tron or not?" Donald asked.

"No," Sora said.

"Why?" Donald asked, surprised.

"Rin already told us why their back. And I'm sure Tron or Mickey will know what their next plan is," Sora explained.

"Do you think we could get to other worlds?" Kairi asked.

"Speaking of other worlds, it couldn't hurt to visit them," Rin suggested, "And besides, you might want to gain little more experience before going to The World That Never Was. Not like you could anyway."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Well, you see, Organization has set up a very strong barrier. So no matter how strong your heart is, you still can't get through," Rin explained, "I don't know how you'll get through, unless you get captured by them."

"We'll, let's go ask Cid if we can borrow his gummi ship so we can go see King Mickey to tell him what's happened," Sora said.

Kairi and Riku nodded.

"Well in that case, I must take my leave," Rin said.

"Wait!" Kairi exclaimed while taking Rin's arm.

Riku and Sora also ran over to her.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll see me again, and my sisters," Rin assured them.

Kairi nodded, then smiled. She let go of Rin's arm. Rin disappeared in a fit of leaves.

"Well, let's go," Riku said.

The six walked out the door and safely got to Merlin's house. But little did they know, a Dusk was eavesdropping.

**In the castle from World that Never Was . . .**

"So, where'd Xemnas go?" Axel asked.

"To Ansem's place," Xigbar answered.

"Oh," came the reply.

All of a sudden the Dusk from before appeared.

"Hm? What." Axel grumbled at it.

The Dusk started to talk without words coming out of its mouth.

"Mmmhmm," Axel said, "Okay, now get outta here."

The Dusk disappeared.

"What is it?" Marluxia asked.

"It seems Sora and his gang are going to see King Mickey," Axel said, "And you know what that means."

"We go see him," Marluxia said with a grin.

"Right," Axel said as he disappeared in the dark hole.

**Merlin's House . . .**

"Hey Cid," Sora called to him, "We need a favor."

"Sure, shoot," Cid said.

"Can we borrow the Highwind?" Sora asked.

"What! No! That baby ain't no toy," Cid exclaimed.

"But Cid," Riku said.

"No buts, and that's final!" Cid shouted.

"Cid, please? We have to save the world again," Kairi said, her voice softening.

Cid looked into Kairi's eyes that held a sad look. He sighed.

"Fine, fine. But if I see it damaged, I will kill you for every scratch there is," Cid said looking at Sora and Riku.

"When it comes back, it will be sparkly clean," Kairi said with a smile.

"Well then, let's be off," Goofy said.

When Sora walked by, Leon grabbed him by the arm with Cloud by his side.

"Be careful," Leon said,

"The enemy can pop up any time, now that we know they still exist," Cloud added.

"Will do," Sora said, and he went out the door.

**In the Gummi ship . . .**

"Huh?" Sora said, "Where's The World that Never was?"

"You do remember what Rin said, right?" Riku asked Sora.

"So, that barrier must have covered it up, right?" Kairi butted in.

Riku nodded.

"Well, at least the other worlds are ok," Sora said, as he steered the ship towards Disney's Castle.

"Well, here we are," Goofy said.

**At Disney's Castle . . .**

"Hey Sora!" A certain chipmunk with a black nose greeted.

"Sora!" A familiar chipmunk with a red nose yelled.

"Chip and Dale!" Sora greeted back.

"How ya been?" Chip asked.

"Okay, okay," Sora answered.

"We got to go though," Riku said.

"Oh, ok," Dale said.

The gang was off again.

**In the Library . . .**

"Queen Minnie!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said as they bowed.

Sora nudged Riku who bowed, Kairi following Riku.

"Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy. What brings you here?" Minnie asked.

"We came to see King Mickey," Sora said.

Minnie gave a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"He left," Minnie said, "I don't know where. He said there was . . . danger that he sensed."

"He must've sensed it too," Riku said thoughtfully.

"There **_is_** danger?" Minnie asked.

"Yes. You see your majesty, Organization XIII has come back," Donald explained.

"Oh dear," Minnie said.

"Yes, back in the flesh and blood," a voice said.

A red head person appeared with a coco haired color person.

"Got it memorized?" the red headed asked. (famous line! )

"Not really," a feminine voice said.

The person with the dark green hoodie appeared with a person with a light blue hoodie.

"Really, if you put it that way, you can't memorize it," the light blue hooded figure said.

"Jor," the dark green hooded figure asked.

"I mean really, it kinda hard," the light blue hooded figure continued.

"JOR!" the green hooded figure screamed.

"What," the light blue hooded figure answered.

"He was being sarchastic," the dark green hooded figure said.

"Well then why did he ask the question then, duh?" the light blue hooded figure asked.

"Wel- . . . forget it," the dark green hooded figure sighed.

"Who are you?" Axel asked.

"Your worst nightmare," the person in the light blue hoodie said.

The two hooded people laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but, I'm not going to waste my energy on you," Axel said as he disappeared in the dark hole.

"Axel, that hardly was a trip," Marluxia sighed as he too, disappeared in the dark hole.

"Rin?" Sora asked.

The green hooded figure took off her hood.

"Yuppers!" she said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"This is Jori, she older than me, but younger than the others," Rin explained.

Jori took off her hood, her light blue hair moving slightly.

"Hello Jori," Kairi said.

"Hey. You must be Kairi, Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy," She said, pointing to the ones she called the names, "Rin told me all about you guys, and I'm also sad to say, I can't tell you why we're at war either."

The gang gave a sad look.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll bring Mia next time, she'll tell you," Rin said, "For now, we have to leave, again."

"We have some matters to uh, attend to," Jori said.

"We'll see you later," Rin added.

They went out the door.

Sry for the short chap, I was in a hurry to update the story. Please review! I will update as soon as possible. And I promise, there will be boys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Sorry, I was doing the Muny all that time. Now, here are the boys I own. I do not own **_any_** Kingdom Hearts character.

Name – Juan

Age – 14

Other info – he has blond hair and blue eyes. He wears brown baggy pants and a white oxford shirt. The cloak he wears is pink. (Don't ask me why). He is a ninja, better than Yuffie. He favorite thing is to annoy people. He can fight, but he's better at cheering from the sidelines. He can turn into a monkey.

Name – Joe

Age – 14

Other info – he has orange red-ish hair and blue eyes. He has a lot of freckles on his face. His nickname is Cabana. He wears a blue oxford shirt and light brown kakis. His cloak is orange. He is a great swordsman.

Name – PJ

Age – 14

Other info – he has dark brown hair and dark eyes. He is very tall. He wears a black shirt and dark brown baggy pants. His cloak is gold. He uses mechanics. He can activate and deactivate them. When Joe and Etai are around, the three are dangerous. Beware when they attack with Football.

Name – Ping

Age – 14

Other info – He has dark brown hair and green eyes. His nickname is Huber. He wears different polos with kaki shorts. His cloak is silver. He usually attacks by curling up in a ball and roughly rolling towards enemies, knocking them and crushing them in the process. (think of Chouji is Naruto only except he doesn't puff up). He's better at cheering off on the sidelines.

Now, on with Chapter three.

**Chapter 3**

**At Castle of Oblivion . . .**

"Did you find what the girl looked like?" Xemnas asked them.

"No," Axel said glumly.

Marluxia shook his head.

"But, **_we_** found this girl," Xaldin said.

A girl was pushed forward. Her bright yellow eyes flashed dangerously. Yellow hair framed her face. She was stripped of her cloak, leaving in her skirt and shirt.

"Her name is Mia," Xigbar, "She is with a group called Organization 23. She is the oldest of the Mage sisters. It seems she has a **_connection_** to the people in the colored cloaks."

"Hmmm," Xemnas thought for a moment, "Throw her in a cell. Later, we'll try to get information out of her."

"Hmmm, you don't seem to remember the important thing," She called after him.

The girl was roughly pushed out of the room and into a cell.

"Rin, I hope you get the letter," she whispered.

_Flashback_

_She was working on a song when a girl in purple came in, panting._

"_What is it, Raven?" she asked the girl._

"_You are going to get kidnapped, in 30 minutes," she told her._

"_Is there a way to prevent it?" Mia asked._

_Raven shook her head._

"_They are going to surround us," she explained._

_Mia wrote something down on a piece of paper._

"_Take this, find Rin and give it to her," she explained._

_Raven took it and nodded. She turned into a raven and flew off._

_**30 minutes later . . .**_

"_Well, look what he have here," a voice said._

_Mia whipped around, only to be knocked out._

_End of flashback_

She remembered they forced her to tell her name and who she was with. Thankfully, she didn't tell them about her sisters, nor the secret of Rin. She sighed, then layed down on the bed that was there and started to snooze.

**At Merlin's House . . .**

"So, Queen Minnie didn't know anything about it, but she would ask Mickey," Kairi said.

"So, we wait until something happens," Riku said.

Sora nodded

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Rin and Jori and two other people appeared.

"I felt like we needed to be here," Rin said.

"Guys, this is Catherine and Elizabeth. They're twins," Jori explained.

The twins nodded.

Suddenly, a purple raven flew towards Rin. It dropped a yellow note in her hand. Rin quickly opened it up.

_Dear Rin, _

_I have been captured by Organization XIII. I have not told them your secret, but I fear they'll get it out of me. They don't remember who we are, please hurry. Don't come back to the house, it's too dangerous._

_Mia_

Jori, Catherine, and Elizabeth have been reading over her shoulder. They gasped.

"What is it?" Sora asked them.

"Mia, has been captured by . . . Organization XIII," Rin said, "We need to free her."

"Oh no!' Kairi said.

"Then let's go," Riku said.

"Not so fast," a voice said.

In front of them was a girl in a purple cloak.

"Hey Raven," Rin greeted.

"What up?" she greeted back, "Listen, it's not that easy. Sure, the **_last_** time you got in easily, what makes you think **_this_** time, you'll get in as easily. They'll probably expect you. Or at least someone else."

"So?" Sora said.

"Meh!" Raven whined, "We need some of our Organization 23 members."

"Oh no, not - " Rin, Jori, Catherine, and Elizabeth started.

"Juan, Cabana, PJ, and Huber," Raven finished.

Rin and the others groaned.

"Hey, we will need a good distraction," Raven said.

"True," Rin said.

They all went into the gummi ship. Raven steered towards a world that look like a small cabana.

"They're really party animals," Jori told them.

When they landed, they heard Cha-Cha music.

"Here we go," Rin said as the Mage Sisters prepared to see their friends.

Sorry for it being soo short. Here's the preview for the next chapter!

"_La cucaracha! La cucaracha! . . . . la lala lala lala. Yeaaaaah!" Juan was singing to the radio as he jumped into the pool._

"_Yea-heh!" Joe yelled as he drank from a cocoanut shell._

"_Uh, hike!" PJ called to Ping._

"_No!" Ping said as he ran away with a football._

"_Huber!" PJ yelled as he ran after him._

"_What's going on here!" Jori yelled._

"_It's Jori!" they all yelled._

_Rin appeared behind her._

"_And Rin!" they added._

"_Hey," Jori greeted back._

"_What's up Juan?" Rin asked him._

"_Ur mom," he replied._

_Rin and Jori looked at each other and sighed._

"_What are you guys here for?" Huber said as he got tackled by PJ._

"_Well, if ya guys stop fooling around, I'd tell ya!" Jori said._

_Juan gave stared at them. Joe looked at them, his straw half way in his mouth. PJ and Huber stopped wrestling. _

"_We have a mission for you that involves us," she said._

"_A MISSION!" they said as they all got into a line._

"_Yes," Jori said._

"_What kind of mission?" PJ asked._

"_We need **you **to help us, get Mia back," Rin said._

"_From Organization XIII," Jori finished._

_Silenced was heard._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!

ShadowStar69 – I hate it.

Animeluvergurl93 – how can u hate it when u haven't read it yet?

ShadowStar69 - …I'm psychic.

Animeluvergurl93 – riiiiiiight.

ShadowStar69 – I am. Oh, I know, in 10 seconds, the chapter will start!

Animeluvergurl93 – mm-hm. Okay, well folks! Enjoy!

ShadowStar69 – I'm hungry.

Animeluvergurl93 - sigh.

**Chapter 4**

"La cucaracha! La cucaracha! . . . . la lala lala lala. Yeaaaaah!" Juan was singing to the radio as he jumped into the pool.

"Yea-heh!" Joe yelled as he drank from a cocoanut shell.

"Uh, hike!" PJ called to Ping.

"No!" Ping said as he ran away with a football.

"Huber!" PJ yelled as he ran after him.

"What's going on here!" Jori yelled.

"It's Jori!" they all yelled.

Rin appeared behind her.

"And Rin!" they added.

"Hey," Jori greeted back.

"What's up Juan?" Rin asked him.

"Ur mom," he replied.

Rin and Jori looked at each other and sighed.

"What are you guys here for?" Huber said as he got tackled by PJ.

"Well, if ya guys stop fooling around, I'd tell ya!" Jori said.

Juan gave stared at them. Joe looked at them, his straw half way in his mouth. PJ and Huber stopped in mid-wrestling.

"We have a mission for you that involves us," she said.

"A MISSION!" they said as they all got into a line.

"Yes," Jori said.

"What kind of mission?" PJ asked.

"We need **you **to help us, get Mia back," Rin said.

"From Organization XIII," Jori finished.

Silenced was heard.

"Ahhh! Organization XIII!" Juan said, "…We can take them on!"

"Yeah, what do you want us to do?" PJ asked.

"Be the distraction," Rin answered.

"Oh, be the distraction," Ping echoed.

Then they came to realization.

"BE A DISTRACTION?" they yelled.

"Look, do you want to save Mia or not?" Raven said.

They all nodded.

"Okay, we will need a distraction. I bet they will have it guarded so it won't be as easy as before," Raven told them.

"Easy as before?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yeah," Izzy said, "We've been in there loads of times."

"Until now," Spataro added.

"Now, it's harder," Rin said.

Silence filled the air.

"Well, let's go then," Joe said.

"Ok."

They all got into the gummi ship.

"How are we going to find it?" Sora asked.

"That's why we have this!" Raven answered holding up a book.

"A book," he said.

"This book contains a spell that can undue the barrier," she explained.

"Ohh," Sora said, now understanding.

**At the World That Never Was . . .**

"Uh-oh," Axel said.

"What," Marluxia said.

"We've got trouble coming," he answered while pointing to the screen.

A gummi ship was heading towards them.

"Have Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord take care of them," Marluxia said.

"Ok," Axel said as he went to tell them.

Xemnas came in, along with Saix.

"What's happening," Xemnas asked.

"We have some visitors," Marluxia answered.

"Mm, maybe we'll watch from here," he said while looking at the screen.

**At the entrance . . .**

"Hoods up?" Raven asked.

Everyone but Joe, PJ, Juan, and Ping nodded because they didn't have to.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi had white hooded cloaks.

"Here guys," Jori said as she handed them costumes.

Juan, Joe, and PJ were given Mexican costumes, and Huber had a football costume.

"What do we do?" Juan asked.

"I don't know! Improvise!" Jori said.

"Oh, ok," Juan replied.

The four guys went to the entrance.

"Who are you?" Xaldin said while he, Xigbar, and Luxord came in.

"These are the intruders?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh, I am Jose!" Juan said.

"Panchito!" Joe said.

"Uh, Donald!" PJ said, "And we are."

"The Three Caballeros!"

Rin and Jori sighed and shook their heads. Ping started to play music.

_AY YI YI YI  
AY YI YI YI  
AY YI YI- (Donald cut off)  
We are The Three Caballeros  
We love to sing and to dance and to jump up and down   
while we play lots of music  
And we listen to everyone screaming out loud  
We're The Three Caballeros  
Hear them out our names  
Panchito!  
Jose!  
Don- (cut off)  
And we love to make music  
While we wiggle our knees and we dance and we sing   
Everybody! _

_Ay caramba  
Ay caramba  
Do the rumba  
A great big musical number  
We're The Three Caballeros _

_We are the three Caballeros  
We love to sing and to dance and to jump up and down  
as we move to the music  
Everyone get together and gather around _

_What do we say? _

_We are The Three Caballeros  
-I'm Donald Duck!  
We love to sing and to play  
-I'm Donald Duck  
We're Panchito, Jose  
-And me, Donald Duck!  
Put your hands all together and let's hear you say  
"Viva Three Caballeros"  
We are The Three Caballeros   
We are The Three Caballeros _

(We're the Three Caballeros – House of Mouse)

The three boys still danced while Ping was still playing. Rin and the others slipped inside.

"Done!" they said.

Xaldin and Luxord just looked at them. Xigbar was clapping.

"Encore!" He cried.

So, the boys kept playing and dancing. After a few hours (and I mean a lot of hours) the three Organization XIII members got tired and went back inside.

"Hey, do you think they'll going to be ok?" PJ asked.

"How about we give them sometime, and if they don't come out, we'll go in," Joe suggested.

They all agreed.

**Inside . . .**

"The Three Caballeros?" Sora asked.

"Ask Donald about it when we get back to Hollow Bastion," Raven said.

They walked around a corner and saw some members. They quickly backed around the corner.

"How come I wasn't sent to take care of the intruders," Demyx whined.

"Maybe, it's because you're a bad fighter," Lexaeus said.

"I'm not that bad," Demyx argued.

The two continued to argue while Zexion sniffed the air.

"Wait," he told them.

The two stopped fighting.

"What is it?" Demyx said.

Zexion looked in the direction where Rin and the others were hiding.

"Okay, whoever you are, come out," he called out.

Rin came out, followed by Jori and the others.

Zexion looked at Rin and walked towards her. By reflex, she stepped by, until her back hit the wall. She started to panic. When he was in front of her, he put his hands on her hood and brought it down, revealing her leaf green hair and forest green eyes.

His eyes widened.

"Well, aren't you a pretty girl," Demyx said, his green eyes dancing.

Her scent radiated off her. Zexion buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. She smelled of passion flowers and roses.

Rin quickly put her hood back on and moved away.

"Do you have business here?" Zexion asked.

"Uh, yes. We have an appointment with the girl you captured," Raven replied.

"Does Xemnas know about this?" Lexaeus asked, "Maybe we should go tell him."

"NO...I mean, we've already seen him," Raven said.

They gave them suspicious looks.

"Alright," Zexion said.

"Can you at least point us in the direction?" Jori said.

Zexion pointed the direction.

"Thanks," Rin told Zexion.

They quickly hurried in the direction.

They stopped at a cell where the yellow-haired girl was sitting. She looked deathly pale and her whole body lost the glow. Her eyes, instead of the fiery bright gold, they were a dull yellow. Even her hair lost the shine.

"Psst! Mia!" Rin whispered.

But Mia still stood out in a trance.

"Mia!" she said a little louder.

Mia jumped out of the trance. She looked up at them. Soon, her eyes grew a little brighter. There was a faint glow to her. She gave a small smile.

"Hey," Jori said.

"Hey. What're you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Saving you of course," Rin said.

"You can't, the bars carry electricity," she told them.

Catherine carefully touched one of the bars. Immediately, she was shocked. She lifted her hand.

"Ouch," she said.

Jori saw a lock. Rin saw it too and pulled a bobby pin on out of her hair and gave it to her. Jori picked at it. For some reason, the lock was electric. It opened with a click. Suddenly, alarms filled the air. Rin noticed a pad where you put your hand in.

"We should've fried that!" she pointed to it, "C'mon!"

Mia threw on her yellow hooded cloak and ran out. They all ran.

"Over here!" Axel's voice was heard, "The prisoner must've escaped."

"C'mon!" Raven said as they ran a different direction.

**Outside . . .**

The alarms were heard outside.

"Okay you know what? It's past a while, and the alarms are off," Joe said.

"Then, let's go in," PJ said.

They went inside, costumes sill on.

So, this was the 4th chapter! Yeah! Please review. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll Chapter 5 is up! Ye-ah! Hope you enjoy it. R&R. Thanks.

ShadowStar69 – about time.

Animeluvergurl93 - …shut up.

ShadowStar69 – hehe, on with the story.

Animeluvergurl93 – grr……………

**Inside . . .**

They went through doors. Rin ushered them out, leaving herself the last one. Suddenly, she was pinned to the wall. Her hood was pushed down. Her eyes met up with light green ones, and blond hair. It was Demyx.

"Hey beautiful," he told her.

Rin just looked at him, as if he had issues. He then, caressed her cheek. He went in for a kiss when Jori saw them. She threw a kunai at him. He immediately let go. Rin took her chance and put on her hood, and ran off.

"Thanks," she panted.

"Anytime," Jori answered.

"They both ran towards the others when they saw that they were surrounded. Xaldin, Xigbar and Luxord were on one side. Zexion, Demyx, and Lexaeus were on the other.

"Uh-oh," Jori gulped.

"Let's see if we can go the other way, and attack them from the back," Rin said.

They turned around to see Xemnas, Saix and Axel.

"Well, this is going very well," Rin said.

Jori nodded.

"That's the girl," Xaldin said.

"Really now?" Saix said.

"Let's reveal her face shall we?" Xemnas said.

He reached up to take off her hood. Jori growled, but Rin held her back. Jori stopped and relaxed. Xemnas continued taking off her hood. His hands brushed against her silky green hair. Saix took in a breath.

Rin opened her eyes slowly, revealing her forest green orbs. His eyes widened. She smirked.

"Remember did you?" she spat as she threw him off her with a grunt.

"Rin!" voices were heard.

Joe, Juan, PJ, and Ping came running towards them. They stopped when they saw the other people.

"Who are they?" Axel asked as Marluxia came in.

"We're the three caballeros. We love to sing and to-"

"Shut up!" Luxord said.

"They are the three caballeros," Raven said, "And were taking their exit on stage right."

"C'mon!" Jori yelled to the others who gathered around her and Rin.

"Make sure you remember. It's not over!" she shouted as she threw a nut like item and smoke appeared.

As the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"What were they talking about?" Vexen asked.

Xemnas had his eyes closed.

"We, are at war with them," he told them.

"I remember," Saix said.

"It's been so long. They were little kids back then," Xaldin said.

"Yes, it has." Xemnas said.

Sorry it was sooo short! I'll update soon!


End file.
